My Friend Byun Baekhyun
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Saat dia tersenyum, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa aku merasa dia semakin menjauh... Summary yang aneh-.-


MY FRIEND BYUN BAEKHYUN

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

One Shot!

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo  
Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Cerita pasaran -.-

Ini cerita singkat, terinspirasi dari temen sekelas yang loyal banget sama sahabatnya. Bahkan rela dihukum guru demi sahabatnya itu :')

Untuk sekarang, saya akan lama meng-update cerita, maafkan daku #bow

Ini cerita yang udah dibikin bahkan sebelum Wild Rose yang ke 5 dibikin. Tapi waktu itu foldernya entah di memori yang mana .-.

Semoga kalian terhibur ^3^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

So, enjoy...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

My Friend Byun Baekhyun © Lyla Angelica

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku hanya siswa SMA biasa. Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia sahabat sejatiku sejak SD. Tubuh kami sama-sama kecil, kami selalu menjadi sasaran bully para sunbae.

Tapi kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, kami bawa hepi aja. Kami anggap para sunbae itu perhatian pada kami.

"Kyung, hari sabtu sore kita jalan-jalan yuk." Baekhyun bertanya padaku saat kami sedang menunggu bus di halte.

"Hah? Mau kemana?"

"Terserah saja, kali ini aku yang traktir, aku juga akan membelikanmu permen kapas yang banyak."

"Benarkah?! Janji?!" Aku mengarahkan jari kelingkingku ke hadapannya. Aku biasa melakukan ini jika ada seseorang yang memiliki janji padaku. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli, tapi dia tetap mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Kami melakukan Pinky Promise.

Tapi seminggu terakhir ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kami beda kelas, tapi dia tidak terlihat sama sekali saat disekolah. Kata teman sekelasnya dia absen selama beberapa hari. Saat aku mampir ke rumahnya, rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Tetangganya bilang keluarga Byun sedang pulang kampung mendadak. Tapi kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku? Teleponku juga tidak diangkat.

"Kau menyebalkan Baek!" Aku mengumpati ponselku yang sedang dalam mode memanggil. Ini sudah panggilan ke-37 dan dia tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Sungguh hebat! Akhirnya dengan kesal aku melemparkan ponsel itu ke kasur. Sayang kalau ke lantai.-.

Rasanya aku hampir menangis, dia sudah berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini, dia juga bilang akan membelikanku permen kapas. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak nongol juga... :(

TING TONG

Hmm? Tumben ada tamu. Dengan cepat aku berlari turun dari lantai dua, orangtua ku sedang pergi, jadi aku hanya sendirian di rumah.

Cklek

"Hai..." Aku terdiam, mulutku menganga lebar.

"Maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar."

Di depanku... Ada... Baekhyun...?

"Ada apa? Apa kau marah...?"

BRUK

Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan diucapkan tetangga jika melihat aku memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi aku sangat senang melihatnya lagi!

"Kau kemana saja bodoh! Aku mencarimu!"

"Hehehe, maaf Kyung... Ponselku hilang dalam perjalanan kesana. Saat aku ingin mengabarimu, ibuku bilang tidak usah, supaya jadi kejutan." Baekhyun nyengir tanpa dosa. Dia tidak tahu apa, aku kesepian selama seminggu. Tidak ada teman bermain, mengobrol, dibully, atau sekedar chatting. Aku sangat merindukan sahabatku ini.

"Hei Baek, ayo jalan-jalan. Kau kan sudah berjanji."

"Baiklah, kita mau main kemana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke game center!"

"Game center?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Aku suka bermain game, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia lebih suka berwisata kuliner. Dia kan perut karet :D

"Baiklah, kau bisa bermain sepuasnya nanti."

"Hore! Baekhyun memang yang terbaik!" Ujar ku senang kemudian kembali memeluknya. Tubuhnya terasa pas dan nyaman saat dipeluk.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kami berjalan di trotoar sambil bersenda gurau. Pejalan kaki lain memandang kami aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin karena suara tertawa kami yang cukup keras. Saat akan masuk ke dalam game center yang menjadi langganan kami, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak pundak seseorang yang badannya tinggi dan besar.

"Aww!"

"Hei! Liat-liat kalau jalan pendek! Oh?"

Aku mengkeret takut melihat sosok di depanku. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, salah satu sunbae yang membully kami berdua.

"Hei hei hei, apa yang dilakukan oleh si kecil ini disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padaku. Senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan saat membully siswa tidak bersalah. Masih segar di ingatanku saat mereka tertawa puas setelah mengunciku di kamar mandi dua minggu yang lalu. Aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, berusaha mengajaknya kabur. Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau tangan Baekhyun dingin.

"Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo."

Mataku membelalak kaget, aku menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang berwajah datar. Tidak pernah aku melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Baekhyun yang melawan.

"Heh, bocah! Berani sekali kau melawan? Kau bosan hidup ya?" Kim Jongin atau Kai, siswa hitam pesek yang menjadi teman berandalan Chanyeol maju dan memandang sengit pada Baekhyun. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada Baekhyun, aku semakin khawatir.

"Kami tak ada urusan dengan kalian."

"Oh, rupanya ada si kecil yang mulai berani sekarang."

Teman-teman Chanyeol mulai mengepung kami. Orang-orang hanya melihat kami tak ada niat untuk menolong kami sedikitpun. Inilah akibat rusaknya moral masyarakat. Aku semakin ketakutan, tanpa sadar aku merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuh Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Baekhyun menarik tubuhku kebelakang tubuhnya dan menjadikan dirinya tameng di depanku.

"Baek-"

"Tenanglah..."

Aku mencengkeram kaus belakang Baekhyun, tampak jelas kalau dia ingin melindungiku. Entah kenapa Baekhyun terlihat berbeda setelah seminggu tidak bertemu. Aku melihat mereka tersenyum lebar (menyeringai) kepada kami. Hal itu semakin menambah ketakutanku jika mereka melukai kami.

"Pergilah."

Ucapan Baekhyun begitu tajam dan menusuk. Aku melihat mereka memekik kaget, mata mereka membelalak sepeti ketakutan melihat sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Di-dia setan!" Chanyeol mengumpat, dia menatapku sebentar kemudian menyuruh anggotanya pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Baek, mereka..."

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu takut lagi pada mereka." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia memamerkan eye smile andalannya. "Mereka tidak akan macam-macam denganmu lagi Kyung."

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo, mau bertanding?"

"Tentu!"

Aku melupakan kejadian tadi, menikmati permainan dengan sahabat sejatiku. Aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Sudah sekitar dua jam lebih kami bermain, karena lelah aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk membeli minum.

"Baek, kita ke Namsan Tower yuk." Aku menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingku. Kami beristirahat di taman setelah membeli minuman ringan, juga dengan permen kapas yang dijanjikannya. Baekhyun menatapku sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum. Sungguh, aku menyukai senyumannya yang terlihat secerah matahari di musim dingin.

"Ayo, kau kuat berjalan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Siapa yang paling akhir dia adalah pecundang!"

Aku melongo jelek saat Baekhyun berlari meninggalkanku, aku tersenyum kemudian mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau curang!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Waahhh cantiknya..." Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak sampai disini. Pemandangannya sangat indah dari atas Namsan Tower.

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat senang! Terimakasih Baekkie!" Aku menoleh ke Baekhyun, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku semakin memperlebar senyumku. Entah kenapa Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Banyak yang mengatakan Baekhyun cantik, tapi bagiku dia sangat tampan. Apalagi disaat seperti ini.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, tangan yang pucat terasa dingin. Aneh, karena biasanya tangannya hangat. Mungkin karena cuaca yang dingin.

Baekhyun membawaku ke tempat yang banyak terdapat gembok. Baekhyun berhenti di bagian yang tidak terlalu banyak gemboknya. Aku menatapnya bingung, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kita akan memasang ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan dua buah gembok yang mungil berwarna merah dan biru. Darimana dia mendapatkannya?

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Aku mengambil gembok itu. Gemboknya sangat cantik, yang berwarna merah terdapat ukiran nama Baekhyun, yang berwarna biru...ada ukiran namaku?

"Aku memesannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, ini dibuat khusus untukmu."

Aku menatap Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Ayo pasang milikmu." Baekhyun memberikan kunci yang bergaris biru, aku menerimanya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahku. Aku memasang gembok itu dan menguncinya. Baekhyun juga memasang miliknya, tapi-

"Kenapa kau memasangnya pada gembok milikku?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun, dia memasang gembok miliknya dengan milikku. Setelah membuang dua kuncinya Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ini seperti filosofi. Jika milikmu dilepas, milikku juga akan lepas. Jika milikmu jatuh, milikku juga akan jatuh."

Langit perlahan berubah jingga kemerahan, menjadi latar belakang dari sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Artinya, jika kau sedih, aku juga sedih. Jika kau tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum. Jadi, teruslah tersenyum untukku."

Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu Baek.

"Ayo pulang." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kami jalan beriringan. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Wajahnya pucat, bermata sipit, senyuman yang secerah matahari. Dan tangan yang kugenggam terasa dingin.

"Kyung, hati-hati di jalan." Aku menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di halte bus dari pintu bus. Sayang sekali rumah kami beda arah.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Ucapku tulus. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut. Saat pintu bus tertutup, aku melihat bibirnya berucap pelan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, salju mulai turun, wajahnya tampak bersinar diantara putihnya salju.

Di dalam bus aku hanya memandang jalanan dengan kosong. Udara semakin dingin, aku menghembuskan nafas ke kaca jendela. Tanganku bergerak menulis sesuatu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku menatap tanganku.

Aku merindukan genggaman Baekhyun.

Saat aku melihat jendela bus, aku melihat wajahku dan nama Baekhyun yang tertulis di kaca.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Saat sampai di rumah, aku melihat mobil ayah di garasi. Pasti mereka sudah pulang. Begitu memasuki rumah, aku melihat Ibu yang sedang menangis dan ayah yang berwajah muram.

"Ayah, ibu, ada apa?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kyungie, kemarilah..." Panggil ayah.

Aku mendekati mereka dengan kebingungan yang sangat. Begitu aku duduk di sebelah ayah, ibu langsung menghampiriku dan menangis di pundakku. Ayah hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa ibu menangis?" Tanyaku panik, aku sangat bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Kyungie, kamu harus sabar." Aku menatap ayah. Ayah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Keluarga Byun sudah meninggal karena bus yang mereka tumpangi kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju Busan."

Seketika aku merasakan waktu berhenti.

Nafasku tercekat, dadaku terasa sesak.

"Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, juga Baekhyun. Mereka semua tewas di dalam bus yang masuk kedalam jurang."

Aku merasa duniaku runtuh saat itu juga.

Aku kembali mengingat hal yang terjadi hari ini.

'Maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar.'

Saat Baekhyun datang.

'Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu takut lagi pada mereka'

Saat kami bermain.

'Ini seperti filosofi. Jika milikmu dilepas, milikku juga akan lepas. Jika milikmu jatuh, milikku juga akan jatuh.'

Saat kami di Namsan Tower.

'Artinya, jika kau sedih, aku juga sedih. Jika kau tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum.'

Airmata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

'Jadi, teruslah tersenyum untukku.'

Pikiranku kosong, aku mencoba untuk mencerna hal yang terjadi.

'Di-dia setan!'

Ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu, wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, tangannya yang dingin...

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk menerima kenyataan.

Meskipun hatiku menyangkal dengan keras.

Bahwa Baekhyun telah pergi.

Baekhyun yang kusayangi, sudah pergi...

Meninggalkan kenangan manis dan luka mendalam disini...

Baekhyun pergi... Tetapi tetap menepati janjinya padaku...

Tak ada isak tangis, tak ada teriakan.

Hanya ada airmata yang mengalir.

Aku kehilangan tangan yang menggenggam tanganku.

Aku kembali mengingat saat terakhir kali Baekhyun tersenyum padaku.

Juga kata-kata yang dia ucapkan terakhir kali padaku di halte bus tiba-tiba terdengar seperti hembusan angin.

"Mianhae...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saranghae... Do Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

THE END

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

HUAAAAAAA DX

GAGAL! GAGAL! GAGAL! QAAAAAQ

#plakk #bumm #duar

Udah deh... Review please... #lemes


End file.
